Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to methods and systems for analyzing a core sample from a wellbore. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods and systems for analyzing a core sample from scans of segments of the core sample.
Description of Related Art
Various techniques are currently in use for identifying the presence of hydrocarbons in subterranean formations. If there is none or limited number of production wells from a site or formation, candidate hydrocarbon sites can be determined via seismic exploration that involves imaging sub-surface impedance variations using sound waves. Then exploration wells are typically drilled to take high resolution sensor measurements using downhole logging devices that interrogate the formation from within the wellbore. Example downhole exploration devices include ultrasonic tools that can transmit and receive sound signals, or ones that simply receive a sound signal generated at surface. Other devices collect and sample fluid from within the formation, or from within the wellbore. Active nuclear tools are also employed that direct radiation into the formation, and receive radiation that scatters from the formation, or passive nuclear devices such as gamma sensor that collects the natural radioactive radiation in the rock particularly in shales. Other tools such as resistivity and induction logs can provide information about fluids residing in the formation adjacent the wellbore, the type of fluid, and information about other materials next to the wellbore.
Logging downhole also is sometimes done while the wellbore itself is being drilled. The logging devices are usually either integral with a drill bit used during drilling, or on a drill string that rotates the drill bit. The logging devices typically are either nuclear, ultrasonic, resistivity or impedance based, and can be in some instances optical devices.